We Never Change
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT. Reid has never been more like House. Please R&R!


We Never Change

"................I just had an idea for a x-over. I hope this doesnt suck! Warnng: a bit AU and OOC. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid frowned as he sat his cane on top of the grand piano in the hospital's teaching room. It had been a while since he had been to the Princeton Plasboro Hospital. It had only been a few days since he had gotten his cane, and he had a feeling he needed to visit the man who had almost changed his life. When Gideon had came to his college, another person had came in high hopes of getting Reid to come with them. His name was Dr Greg House, and he was the biggest pain in the ass he had ever meant. Gideon came to him with compassion, while Dr. House came to him as himself- not hiding anything at all. Although Reid didn't have a medical license, which he had pointed out to House, the doctor seemed to want Reid one his team. Reid declined though, he didn't feel like going back to school to get another degree.

Reid fiddled with the piano. He was reminded of when House had taken him out to a bar once in hopes of winning him over, and instead became his teacher. House overheard Reid mumbling to himself about a piano, which lead House to threatening Reid if he didn't come and play it with him. Reid, terrified of what House might do, followed him.

Reid had never once played a piano, but he was a quick learner. In a few short minutes, House had Reid playing like a pro. Of course, Reid knew that House was only toying with him, trying to get him to join his hospital, but Reid was always up for learning something new.

Now, as Reid played the piano in House's hospital, he smiled. Look where he was now. A federal agent apart of the BAU, craving drugs, and walking with a cane. He wondered if he would've been any better off if he became a doctor. But, on the other hand, the only difference between them now was the job. Maybe if he had became a doctor, he would only be that much more like House.

"You know, it's a little too late to try to impress me now. The job's not for hire." House said through the doorway. Reid looked up at House, but continued to play the piano.

"Yeah, I know. And by the way, I've been FBI for about 5 years now." House limped over towards the piano, and sat down next to Reid. He also sat his cane on top of the piano.

"You know, you didn't have to buy a cane to be more like me." House said with sarcasm.

"I was shot."

"I know. I also know Gideon's been AWOL for about 2 years now." Reid scooted his hands over, letting House join in

"It's good to know you haven't changed." Reid mumbled.

"Your hair got longer. What, trying to look less like a nerd and more like a girl? Oh wait, I got it. You're gay."

"No, actually. I have girlfriend." Reid shot back with a smirk.

"Please. You're lying."

"Her name's Austin Schubick. I met her on a case. She's a bar tender, and she does exist. Look her up."

"You know I will." House smiled.

"Playing the piano with the hookers after work?" House teased. Reid looked up at House, finally letting him look him in the eye. House frowned. He looked different. There was something different about him- the youthful and innocent sparkle in his eyes were gone. He wore the look of a man who had seen too much.

Reid noticed that House was staring, probably at his tired eyes and scared face. "Yeah, the last few year have been rough. But I don't regret not becoming a doctor. What I do is who I am now. I can't change that." Reid diverted his attention back to the piano, ignoring House.

"What? Boss not fair? Colleague tease you? Case gone bad?" House said, trying to push Reid's buttons.

"Still a self-loathing drug addict criticizing everybody he passes to make himself feel just a bit better? And yeah, a few cases have gone bad." Reid answered, remaining calm. He couldn't let House feel satisfied by giving in to his sick twisted games.

"I know. I've looked at your medical record. You've had a few hospital trips over the years. I'll just name a few major ones. You almost got blown up, got Anthrax, got shot just recently, and was drugged and tortured for two days by a split personality. Your mother's schizophrenic, too. That's genetically passed, although you already knew that. " House summarized.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?even my father can google." Reid muttered.

"Oh right, almost forgot about your daddy issues. You should meet Dr. Chase, he has big-time issues." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here, any ways?" House asked.

"I don't know. Was in town on a case and thought I'd visit?" Reid answered quietly.

"You're different. Matured wouldn't be the word. You've always been the most mature and smartest person in any given room. You have experience now though, that's what's changed you." House mused.

"Observant. Any profiler could have told you that. Actually, any one could have." Reid mumbled.

"Don't I feel special now?" House mocked. "Now, tell me the real reason you're here."

But Reid couldn't quite answer that. In fact, he wasn't sure why he was here. Sure, the man sitting next to him had taught him how to play the piano, but that was it. Other than that, he had been a ruthless jerk with his own agenda.

"Do you want me to leave?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow to glance at House.

"No. I want to know why you're hear. I know that no one in their right mind comes to a hospital to visit some one they thing is a jerk just for the hell of it. Tell me."

Reid smirked. This was almost fun. "And tell me, where's the fun in that? You get off on torturing everyone around you; you've never been tortured yourself. I think for just this once, I am going to let you simmer." With that, Reid's hands left the keyboard and he reached for his cane. House noticed the action, and whipped his out faster. He smacked Reid's hands with the cane, making Reid automatically bring his hands back down. House stood up, and he signaled for Reid to follow.

"No House, I'm not going with you. I'm going back t my hotel room. My team's probably starting to get worried. I didn't tell them I was coming, and I've always been a magnet for danger. Thank you House, but I have to go now. It's good to know that you haven't changed."

"You have. Who ever said people don't change were wrong. I don't remember you being this-  
" But Reid cut him off, knowing that House was trying to get to him.

"I've never been this much like you, I know." With that, Reid turned to the door, not once glancing back at House. But, of course, House wasn't letting him get away that easily. Reid sighed as he was being pulled back into the room.

"The hell does that mean?" House asked. But as he looked at Reid's sad eyes and pale, bruised skin, he had a feeling he already knew. To confirm, House picked up Reid's arm, looking for track marks. He wasn't shocked to find them, the shock was finding them on Reid.

"I've made some mistakes. Don't worry, I've paid for them in more ways than you might realize. Good bye, House." This time, House let Reid go, knowing that he was just as stubborn as he was. He didn't even offer a good-bye as Reid walked away, limping on his cane.

Spencer Reid still had no idea why he had came back to House. Maybe to let him know how he was, see if he recognized him. Whatever the reason, he had.

But now, as he sat down at the restaurant table with his team, it didn't matter. With them, he was fine, and he knew he'd have comfort when he needed it. With House, he would be hiding the hurt forever. As he laughed at a joke that Prentiss made and at how Morgan teased him, he caught a glimpse of a shadow. Reid turned around ever-so-slightly so not to be noticed by his team. At the piano, he saw House. For a moment, their eyes locked. House only smiled, and let his hands drift on the keyboard. Reid turned around, and rejoined his team.

'Some people just never change............'

"............Okay, so I hope this didn't suck! This was just an odd one that came to me one day. Please R&R!"


End file.
